1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a 3-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a 3D display method thereof, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus which displays a 3D image and a 3D display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts to develop a 3-dimensional (3D) display apparatus have accelerated for a further realistic watching. Therefore, a 3D image signal, which is mainly watched in a theater, may be watched in a household by using a general display apparatus such as a television (TV).
A 3D display apparatus is classified into a glasses type and a non-glasses type according to whether glasses are to be worn by a user or viewer. The non-glasses type corresponds to a method of converting an image signal into a multifocal image and outputting the multifocal image so that a user feels a 3D effect without glasses.
The glasses type corresponds to a method by which if a display apparatus alternately outputs a left eye image and a right eye image, a user recognizes the left eye image with the left eye and the right eye image with the right eye and thus feels a 3D effect due to a displacement between the left and right eye images.
The method that corresponds to the glasses type of apparatus may be classified into a shutter glasses method and a polarized method.
The shutter glasses method refers to a method by which shutters of glasses are switched so that a left eye glass is turned on when a left eye image is output and a right eye glass is turned on when a right eye image is output. The polarized method refers to a method by which a polarized direction of light outputted from a display apparatus alternately shifts at 0° and 90° for a user who wears glasses having different polarized directions.
The shutter glasses method adopts glasses which are more expensive than the polarized method but is mainly adopted for use in conjunction with a household TV.
In the shutter glasses method, an infrared (IR) method is used to provide an image of a 3D display apparatus and transmit a synchronization signal which is to synchronize on-off operations of left and right eye glasses of 3D glasses.
Therefore, noise is inserted into a synchronization signal through three wavelengths of a signal transmitted by a fluorescent lamp or by another home appliance which transmits an IR signal, such as a remote controller, and thus shutter glasses frequently malfunction due to the inserted noise.
Also, if a wrong timing value is read or a 3D synchronization jitter occurs due to noise occurring due to a channel change or an input source change of a 3D display apparatus when generating a synchronization signal, the shutter glasses method does not include a method of correcting the wrong timing value or the 3D synchronization jitter.
Accordingly, a method of effectively filtering a 3D synchronization jitter occurring in a synchronization signal generated by a 3D display apparatus to drive 3D glasses according to a stabilized synchronization signal is required.